Gnomish Personal Steamtank
Gnomish Personal Steamtank is a DC class, available from Popspocket. Note that players can only get the second version (Mk II) as the first version (Vr 1.0) was made rare because of a bug. Skills * Blind ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Melee damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 5 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Nanobots ** 30 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Nano' for 4 turns, a HoT equal to 10% of your maximum HP * Frighteningly Big Gun ** 10 MP, 19 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage with +200 Crit. * Flamethrower ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Pierce Fire damage to all targets. * Stun ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. * Cannonball Run ** 10 MP, 2 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack (does not include hits from Blind, Frighteningly Big Gun, Lazars Go Pew!Pew!, Burn, Self Destruct and trinket skills) ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Shield ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Block' for 2 turns. *** Block +80. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Can use On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Scatter Shot ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** If the target is affected by 'Blind', attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage with +100 Crit instead. * Biohazard ** 0 MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 90% damage. ** Applies 'Bio' for 5 turns, a HoT equal to 5% of your MP. ** Inflicts 'Bio' for 5 turns, a DoT of 10% None damage. * Boiling Point ** 30 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 70% damage. ** If you and your target is affected by 'Bio', same as before, but: *** Consumes 'Bio' for you and your target. *** Inflicts 'Boiled Over' for 1 turn, a DoT of 40% Fire damage. * Lazars Go Pew!Pew! ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 70% Melee damage. ** Inflicts '-10 to hit, -20 to Boost' for 5 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -10. *** Boost -20%. * Burn ** 5 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 75% Melee damage. ** Inflicts 'Burn' for 5 turns, a DoT of 10% Fire damage. * OVERDRIVEEEEEE ** 20 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'BOOM' for 3 turns. *** Crit +200. * Self Destruct ** 5 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Melee damage to all targets with +10 Bonus to Hit for each DoT on the target. ** Consumes 50% of your remaining HP. Rotations Don't use this class. Strategy Seriously, don't use this class as many skills aside from Blind are useless. There are many classes better than this.Category:Class Category:DC Class